


В кругу расчисленном светил

by Contesina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Tempest (2010), The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013, Genderswap, Love, Magic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О любви, вере и о том, что дело надо доводить до конца, даже несколько веков спустя. Особенно несколько веков спустя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В кругу расчисленном светил

**Author's Note:**

> По экранизации пьесы Шекспира "Буря" с Хелен Миррен в роли Просперы и Беном Уишоу в роли Ариэля. Упоминается Галеаццо Мария Сфорца, герцог Миланский.

— Прекрати, Проспера, — улыбается он, пробуя шприц. — Ты же знаешь, нам отмерено еще лет пятьдесят, а то и семьдесят.  
— Если я не убью тебя раньше, — насмешливо замечает она.  
— Как пожелаешь, — соглашается Арри. — Только бы ты меня поцеловала на прощание.  
Проспера прячет готовый шприц в рукав и поднимается.  
— Лучше бы это не понадобилось. Не хочу пачкать платье.  
— Ты мне нравишься и в том черном, не для церемоний.  
Она поднимается на цыпочки и быстро целует его в губы, поцелуй скорее предупреждение, чем любовь.  
— Пойдем. Сегодня или никогда.

Они всегда получают самые странные задания. Не самые сложные или самые опасные, или такие, после которых нужно напиваться, чтобы заснуть без кошмаров, а самые странные даже для Мстителей. Тони Старк — гений, Наташа — убийца, а они — странная парочка, которую искусственно вернули к жизни, не спросив согласия. Наверное, что-то пошло не так.  
Проспера все еще может колдовать, хотя вызвать бурю у нее не получается. Арри больше не ее слуга, но может взмывать в воздух и зависать в футе от пола, если сильно взволнован. Первый раз у него получилось, когда он поцеловал Просперу, и они чуть не провалили задание и прострелили не ту стену, занявшись любовью слишком близко от автомата. Но обычно они действуют тоньше.

Арри выходит на сцену и щурит глаза, густо обведенные блестящими синими тенями. На губах у него играет хитрая улыбка. Проспера стоит в толпе зрителей рядом с губернатором Иллинойса. Даже не смей с ним флиртовать, говорит его взгляд. Ты моя, я молодой и гибкий, и вся твоя мудрость моя.  
Проспера подмигивает ему, улыбается, вокруг глаз еще сильнее собираются морщинки, и берет губернатора под руку. Арри выбрасывает из рукава шуршащую карточную змею.  
Толпа аплодирует. Змея медленно плывет по воздуху, касается головы губернатора и рассыпается на отдельные карты. Дама пик приземляется в декольте Просперы. Арри строит самую невинную гримаску из всех возможных, и девица в ярко-синем платье, стоящая в первом ряду, начинает часто дышать, прижав ладонь к пышной груди. Арри показывает язык, ни на кого не глядя.  
Губернатор все-таки оказался человеком, и они склоняются над его телом в роскошной ванной в попытке реанимировать. Проспера прикасается кончиками пальцев к его груди, пропуская электрический заряд. Губернатор дергается и открывает глаза.  
— Кажется, вы перепили, — мурлыкает Проспера и помогает ему сесть на стул, пока Арри благоразумно ретируется.  
Он ждет ее в коридоре — волосы взъерошены больше обычного, тени размазаны; пока тащили губернатора наверх, от усердия он прикусил губу, и теперь там выступила капелька крови. Проспера смотрит на него и хочет затащить в ближайшую кровать.  
— Я тоже, — отвечает он на невысказанное желание и нарочито медленно облизывает губы. — Но кто тогда?  
— Его дочь, — говорит Проспера, взвесив все за и против. — Она же его личный помощник, единственный ребенок и зеница ока. Если подменять кого-то другого, то только ее, больше ни у кого не будет доступа.  
Арри подмигивает.  
— Будешь ревновать?  
Проспера расстегивает ему две верхние пуговицы на блестящей рубашке.  
— Буду смотреть.  
Он придвигается ближе, так что губы почти касаются ее уха, и шепчет, как обиженный ребенок:  
— А тебе не страшно отдавать меня в лапы противного червяка?  
Проспере хочется рассмеяться, но она вспоминает, что когда-то была повелительницей духов — и этого мальчишки тоже, тогда невесомого и прозрачного, — и она намного старше его в этом мире, а значит, должна казаться мудрее, и отвечает почти серьезно:  
— Он не страшнее Калибана.  
Наверное, глаза выдают ее, потому что Арри не впечатлен напоминанием о прошлом, а впивается в ее губы жадным поцелуем, и она чувствует металлический привкус крови.  
— Тогда, — беззаботно заявляет он, тяжело дыша, — смотри, чтобы я не взлетел.  
Она гладит его по шее, и Арри стремительно скатывается по лестнице вниз, к гостям. Там стоит дочь губернатора — прямая, строгая, хищная блондинка с яркими голубыми глазами; вокруг нее сборище затянутых в смокинги важных персон, и Арри влетает в этот круг, как диковинная птица. Проспера смотрит снизу вверх и видит блестки на его темных встрепанных волосах, вот они слишком близко к гладкой светлой прическе. Государственные мужи качают лысинами, а дочь губернатора склоняется все ближе и вскоре слушает только Арри.  
Он показывает ей пару фокусов с носовым платком и вишнями, взятыми из коктейля, и блондинка не может сдержать смех. Они уходят, соприкасаясь локтями, и Проспера знает, куда — на плане дома обозначена спальня, где обычное зеркало заменено двусторонним.  
Они предвидели такой ход событий, хоть и не слишком рассчитывали на него — по всем выкладкам, губернатор был идеальной фигурой для подмены этим… Проспера так и не запомнила название новых врагов Земли. Какие-то червяки. Им пришлось привыкать, что духов уже не осталось, или они где-то попрятались, а на смену им пришли инопланетяне с мудреными именами.  
Кровать в спальне роскошная, с шелковым бельем в оборках. Арри еле заметно морщит нос, стоя к зеркалу в профиль. Он заставляет любоваться собой, Проспера знает, он всегда так делает, если приходится кого-то соблазнять у нее на глазах. У них уговор — не доигрывать до конца, Арри пока это удавалось. То ли он слишком привязан к ней ритуалом воскрешения, то ли на операциях все заканчивается раньше.  
Арри повернул блондинку спиной к себе и медленно расстегивает ей молнию платья, целуя в плечо. Та прикрыла глаза, и он подмигивает зеркалу. Проспера смеется, прикрыв рот рукой, словно парочка за стеклом может ее услышать. Несносный мальчишка. И куда он спрятал шприц? В обтягивающих брюках нет карманов, на рубашке тоже. Но он любит изображать фокусника.  
Блондинка стонет и извивается, платье уже сброшено на пол, под ним ничего нет, и Арри одной рукой прижимает к себе, а другой скользит ей между ног. На его лице появляется скучающее выражение, когда та начинает насаживаться на его пальцы, Проспера смеется так, что на глазах выступают слезы, и в руке Арри, только что обнимавшей девицу за талию, вдруг оказывается шприц. Игла вонзается в бедро, и через пару секунд все кончено. Арри глубоко вздыхает и вытирает руки об оборки.  
— Фу, — не может удержаться Проспера от шпильки, когда они бегут по коридору. Команда зачистки уже забирает бесчувственное тело из спальни.  
— Согласен, — отвечает ей Арри. — Но тебе понравилось?  
Она отвечает уже в машине на заднем сиденье — целует нежно и долго, и они сталкиваются носами, когда Проспера отрывается от него, чтобы перевести дух. Арри висит в дюйме над сиденьем, и Проспера вжимает его обратно. Он счастливо хмыкает и начинает напевать одну из тех старых песенок, с которыми кружил над островом пятьсот лет назад.

— Привет, малыш! — бодро замечает Тони Старк на следующий день в штаб-квартире ЩИТа.  
С утра Арри долго рылся в шкафу, выбирая, что надеть, и теперь выглядит как отпрыск аристократической семьи, воспитанный в лучших традициях, — костюм-тройка, рубашка с запонками, замысловатый галстук. Проспера сидит рядом в цветастой шали, покачивает алой туфелькой и чувствует себя вольной цыганкой.  
— Привет, гений, — бурчит Арри в ответ.  
— Какой ты вежливый.  
— Приберегаю для Локи, — говорит он, и тот входит в конференц-зал с неизменной змеиной улыбкой на губах.  
— Мадам, — он насмешливо склоняется перед Просперой.  
— Здравствуй, милый, — в тон ему отвечает она. — Никого не убил за ночь?  
Локи чуть осторожнее относится к ним, чем к остальным, дают знать остатки волшебства. Хотя формально он на стороне Мстителей, Проспера чувствует, что еще придется не раз за ним гоняться.  
— И тебе привет, мальчик, — говорит он, походя трепля Арри за плечо. Не меняя скучающего выражения лица, тот снимает с запястья часы и метко бросает Локи в лоб. Локи не успевает уклониться, и Проспера хохочет.  
— Прекрасно, после такого духоподъемного начала дня все наверняка готовы к новым заданиям.  
И агент Коулсон раздает им папки. Арри открывает свою и придвигается ближе к Проспере.  
Та слишком ровным голосом интересуется:  
— С каких пор инопланетные захватчики устраивают разгромы в церквях?  
— С тех пор, как там начинают хранить могущественные артефакты? — отвечает Коулсон. — А вы полагали, что гвоздь с распятия Христового там просто так висит?  
Проспере хочется ответить, что гвоздь повесил в соборе ее отец, а он больше думал о том, какое впечатление произведет на Папу Римского. Папа чуть не умер от раздражения.  
— Только не говорите, что гвоздь сделан из металла неземного происхождения, — комментирует Арри.  
— Не скажу. Из обыкновенного железа, к тому же ржавого. Но на нем завязан ритуал сбора энергии, так что миланский собор имеет все шансы превратиться в пороховую бочку. Пять веков собирали.  
— Вы очень запасливы.  
Проспера показывает Локи средний палец.  
— Когда вылетаем?  
— Сейчас, — говорит агент Коулсон. — С вами вылетает мистер Старк — нет, не в качестве сопровождения самолета, а в самом самолете. Нет, мистер Старк, мы об этом уже говорили.  
Тони хмыкает.  
— Мне обрезают крылья.  
— Сначала их отрасти, — говорит Арри, и Тони отвечает ему ухмылкой.  
— И с вами полетит Локи.  
— Ни за что!  
— Вы рехнулись, агент Коулсон?  
— За что?  
— Последний вопрос ближе всего к истине, так что на него я отвечу. Провести обратный ритуал и перенаправить собранную энергию в наше, м-м… оборудование может только он. Вы заметили, что в файлах указан источник ритуала?  
— А если это я его поставил? — улыбается Локи.  
— Все может быть, — непоколебимо отвечает агент Коулсон, и Проспера мысленно аплодирует. — Проверить эту версию мы не в состоянии за недостатком данных. Но за асгардское происхождение ритуала профессор Селвиг ручается.  
Арри под столом сжимает пальцы Просперы.

В самолете она лежит головой у него на коленях, пока Арри одной рукой перебирает ей волосы, а второй что-то набирает на планшете. Тони, нахохлившись, сидит через проход и пьет коктейль, объявленный безалкогольным. Локи полулежит в кресле напротив, вытянув ноги. Арри время от времени пинает его в ботинок.  
Проспера дремлет, у них еще несколько часов до Милана. Арри гладит волосы, мягкие движения напоминают ей о тех днях на острове, когда он боялся прикоснуться к ткани ее воротника и был полупрозрачным духом. Но как раз об этом она не жалеет, Арри из плоти и крови устраивает ее гораздо больше.  
Пальцы Арри замедляют движение.  
— Входим в зону турбулентности, — раздается голос капитана, и она резко садится и посылает заклинания с двух рук. Тони застывает, стакан падает под ноги.  
Локи оглушен на пару секунд, они валят его на пол. Арри подносит к глазам шприц.  
— О, — только и может произнести Локи. Проспера садится ему на грудь.  
— Ты правильно меня побаиваешься, — говорит она и с размаху дает пощечину. — У меня хорошая память, и я помню, как к отцу приходил странный монах. Потом гвоздь подвесили в соборе, а монах появился еще однажды — в свите матери незадолго до ее смерти.  
Локи подмигивает.  
— Герцогиня Галеацца Проспера, вы страшная женщина.  
— Именно, — отвечает она. — В шприце яд, который выест тебе глаза. Ты же помнишь легенды о моей жестокости? Приколотить тебя к гробу гвоздями не могу, нет гроба, а слепым останешься надолго.  
— Вся в отца.  
— Хуже. В мать.  
— А если я скажу, что отравил ее?  
— Я поверю, яд был очень странный. Я пыталась его повторить, но полностью не удалось.  
— А то, что удалось — в шприце?  
— С некоторыми изменениями. У нас несколько минут. Зачем ты убедил отца подвесить гвоздь с распятия?  
Локи кашляет и дергается. Арри кладет ладонь ему на лоб и прижимает к полу.  
— Неудобно.  
— Потерпишь. Зачем?  
— Место хорошее, плодородное.  
— Игдрасиль, — говорят Арри и Проспера хором. Локи сжимает губы в насмешливом поцелуе.  
— Отросток дерева коснулся Мидгарда в том месте давным-давно, что я мог поделать?  
— И ты построил переход между мирами.  
— Гвоздь — отличная штука для точки перехода, в его целительную силу верило много людей, — замечает Арри. — Готовая почва для артефакта.  
— Умный мальчик, — и Локи получает тычок шприцем в кожу возле глаза. — Да. Удобный переход.  
— И он был замкнут на тебя, — добавляет Проспера. — Так? На твои перемещения. Как только ты оказался привязан к Земле приказом Одина, гвоздь перестал быть стабильным.  
— Не обязательно, — у Локи не получается пожать плечами. — Хотя это тоже.  
— Или кто-то другой нашел проход, и вся энергия, вложенная в него за пять веков, восстала против вторжения.  
— Черт, — произносят они все вместе. За спиной Просперы шевелится Тони, и она скатывается с Локи. Арри отпускает его и рывком поднимает на ноги.  
— Что это было? — спрашивает Тони, очумело вертя головой. — Коктейль! Там была последняя порция виски!  
— Турбулентность, — не глядя, отвечает Проспера.

Буду я среди лугов  
Пить, как пчелы, сок цветов,  
Ночью лютик даст мне кров,  
Там засну под крики сов;  
Чуть зари услышу зов —  
К ней помчусь быстрей ветров.

Проспера лежит у Арри на плече, пока он напевает эту песенку. За окном светит солнце — только четыре часа дня, в собор они пойдут ближе к полуночи. Окна открыты, с площади доносится шум. Они остановились в гостинице, переделанной из старинного особняка. Если напрячься, Проспера вспомнит имя вельможи, которому принадлежал особняк в ее правление, и в первое, и во второе. Но ей не хочется, да и не нужно, хотя такие мелочи в истории подправлять не пришлось. Достаточно было изменить герцогиню на герцога и изгнание на убийство, а дальше народная память и донесения шпионов из других городов сделали свое.  
Из соседнего номера доносятся крики Тони и Локи. То ли убивают друг друга, то ли изобретают что-то.  
— Заклинание выдержит? — лениво интересуется Арри.  
— Датчик подстрахует.  
Предусмотрительный агент Коулсон, не любящий отпускать Локи из поля зрения без дополнительных гарантий, нацепил ему на руку еще и сложный датчик-ограничитель.  
— Угу. Собор красивый, лучше бы целый остался.  
— Тебе он так понравился, пока в нем лежал? — Проспера поднимает голову, упирается подбородком в грудь Арри и смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Я с тобой лежал, а не в нем.  
Она дергает его за волосы, стоящие торчком. Крыть нечем, они проснулись вместе, манипуляции ЩИТа не действовали на них поодиночке. Дух, вдруг обретший плоть, не желал расставаться со своей герцогиней.  
— Интересно, это гвоздь мог так подействовать или сочетание нашей магии? — рассуждает Арри. — Если Локи останется жив после ритуала, надо спросить.  
Проспера хмыкает.  
— Останется.  
— Такую заразу не возьмет даже собственное заклинание?  
— Не слишком вежливо, но точно.  
За стенкой что-то падает.  
— Костюм Тони.  
— Или сам Тони.  
— Он столько не выпил.  
— Кстати, об этом. Тебе не кажется, что с тех времен местное вино стало еще лучше?..

— Всегда хотел спросить: почему тебе разрешили взять с собой на остров именно Миранду? — шепчет Локи. — Шприц у Арри, я знаю.  
Они в соборе. Техники устанавливают оборудование в проходах между скамейками, ими командует Тони. У него огромный синяк на скуле. Время от времени он останавливается, задирает голову и восторженно ухает, вглядываясь в гвоздь. Значит, решил взять от ситуации все возможное, выпустив пар в перебранки с соперником.  
Проспера не отвечает на вопрос. Она старается абстрагироваться от мысли, что это ее собор и ее город, и воспринимать это только как очередное задание. Вспоминает трехмерную модель собора и расположение надгробий. Локи привязал отросток Игдрасиля просто гениально — сначала собрал всю энергию в одну точку, самую удобную, а потом подвязывал, словно нитками, к каждому появляющемуся надгробию, подстраховываясь.  
— Скажи, — говорит она, — а та нитка, которая шла к моей усыпальнице, порвалась?  
Локи делает страшные глаза.  
— Именно, моя дорогая. Такая прочная была, пока вы спали.  
— Только не говори, что наше возвращение к жизни стало первым шагом к этому недоконцу света.  
— Как знать, — издевательски тянет Локи. Проспера от души толкает его в сторону Тони и разворачивается.  
Арри, скрестив руки на груди, задумчиво висит в футе от пола рядом с ее саркофагом.  
— Что-то интересное?  
Он дергается и подлетает к ней.  
— Ух, ты!.. — восхищенно свистит Тони.  
Арри на секунду выглядит растерянным. Проспера берет его за руку и опускает на пол.  
— Остаточная энергия? — говорит он, опомнившись. — Здесь моя магия сплелась с Игдрасилем, эффект был неожиданный, духа явно не ожидали.  
— И твою магию забрал Игдрасиль.  
— Наверное, — он не выглядит разочарованным. — А здесь есть следы.  
— А еще полетать можешь?  
Арри показывает Тони кулак.  
— Обойдешься. Интересно, как это работает…  
Он медленно обходит собор, возвращается и говорит Проспере:  
— Возможно… Встань у своей усыпальницы. Локи, а ты прямо под гвоздем.  
Локи морщится, Тони подпихивает его к центру собора, и тот наконец-то встает под гвоздь.  
— Тони, отойди, чтобы твой источник энергии не мешал.  
— Но я буду смотреть! — заявляет Тони и забирается на саркофаг ее прадедушки в самом дальнем углу, откуда открывается прекрасный обзор. Трех техников он предусмотрительно забирает с собой.  
Проспера встает у своего надгробия и кладет ладонь на крышку с богатой резьбой. По ней плачут и трубят в рог ангелы, застыл в трауре весь двор, но на деле плакал только один бесплотный дух. Она помнит, как увидела его незадолго до смерти, как он обнимал ей ноги во время последнего причастия, но никогда об этом не скажет, конечно.  
Арри запрыгивает на крышку рядом с ней.  
— Никакого почтения ко мне? — замечает она насмешливо.  
— Ты живая, на почтение меня не хватает, — врет он. — Надеюсь, нас не убьет. Локи, не прибедняйся, покажи, на что способен!  
— Заметьте, это вы настояли, — кисло говорит Локи. Выглядит он, против обыкновения, не очень уверенно.  
— Мы, мы, — соглашается Арри.  
Локи разминает пальцы, складывает вместе ладони и поднимает их кверху.  
Гвоздь остается на месте, Локи тоже. Только Тони из своего угла вдруг начинает вопить, а Арри бросает взрывной волной на Просперу, и они вместе валятся на пол.  
Проспера открывает глаза. Арри лежит на ней, крепко зажмурившись, и стонет.  
Она осторожно поднимает его и видит на рубашке кровь. Крышка саркофага разлетелась на осколки, ее ангелы попали Арри по спине.  
Проспера в ярости выбрасывает руку вперед, и Локи без малейшего сопротивления отлетает к противоположной стене собора, ударяясь головой о колонну.

— Чуть не испортила из-за меня ценное имущество, — Арри слабо улыбается.  
— Локи бы тебя еще раз взорвал за такую формулировку, — отвечает Проспера, сидя на диване в номере. Она чувствует себя опустошенной. Осколки ему из спины вынули, ни один не задел жизненно важных органов, самые глубокие порезы залечили ускоренно, — и Проспера признает, что технологии ЩИТа тоже бывают полезными — мелкие перевязали. Арри переоделся в другую рубашку, с узором из мелких бежевых огурцов, выпил обезболивающие и снова начал язвить.  
— Что ты забыл в окне? Иди сюда.  
Он послушно подходит к ней и устраивается на диване рядом. Проспера обнимает его одной рукой. Арри утыкается ей носом в шею и довольно вздыхает.  
— А твоя усыпальница вдребезги.  
— Пустое. Что с Мирандой?  
— Плита цела.  
— Хорошо. Тебе не кажется, что осколки разлетелись очень странно? — спрашивает она и целует Арри в висок. — Я стояла рядом, но даже на ладонях нет царапин.  
Арри проводит носом ей по шее.  
— Направленный взрыв? Локи точно не мог его устроить, датчик не позволил бы напасть на сотрудников ЩИТа. Скорее, он был проводником.  
— И знал об этом.  
— Наверняка. — Арри поднимает голову. — Надо подумать, кому я так досадил. И почему именно тут? Я же маленький бесплотный дух, умею только петь песенки. — В его глазах смех.  
— Еще умеешь летать, — в тон ему отвечает Проспера и целует, осторожно касаясь спины.  
— И показывать фокусы, — добавляет он между поцелуями.  
— И убивать инопланетян.  
— И завязывать галстуки.  
— Неправда.  
— Хорошо. Умею просить завязать галстук так, чтобы невозможно отказать.  
— Совсем невозможно, — смеется Проспера и откидывает голову на подушки. — И не такой ты и бесплотный.  
Арри ухмыляется.  
— Очень простительный недостаток. Я тоже им наслаждаюсь.  
— И порезами тоже?  
— Ну их. Но я подумаю, кому мог так насолить. Потом подумаю.

Они проводят следующие два дня в праздности. У Арри заживают порезы, у Локи — ушибленная голова; к тому же, он восстанавливает энергию, выжатую из него во время взрыва. Проспера подозревает, что Локи просто прикидывается лишенным сил, а на самом деле готов хоть сейчас разнести половину Милана, приди ему такая охота, но не торопится рассказывать об этом агенту Коулсону. Ее усыпальницу огородили полотнищами, а у Тони в Милане внезапно обнаружилось несколько крупных компаний, которыми он владеет, и мэр полностью согласился с его доводами о профилактической реставрации усыпальницы герцога Галеаццо Марии Сфорца, чтобы такую достопримечательность, не дай бог, не повредили вездесущие туристы. После этого Тони вернулся в гостиницу, позвонил Пеппер похвастаться, заработал еще один синяк от Локи и придумал программу для обнаружения порвавшихся магических нитей. Арри правил ее в постели до глубокой ночи, мешая Проспере спать и грязно ругаясь.  
Но сейчас Тони спит, утомленный мозговым штурмом и десятком коктейлей, и Арри вытащил ее на улицу.  
Проспера трогает камни старых домов и застывает на узенькой улочке под балконом. Как будто и не было пятисот лет, проведенных то ли в смерти, то ли в глубоком сне.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — задает Арри вечный дурацкий вопрос, выглядывая из крошечного сувенирного магазинчика. На лице у него посеребренная маска.  
— Тебе снились сны в соборе?  
Он качает головой и снимает маску.  
— Нет, рядом с тобой не снились. Или я не запомнил.  
Они идут по шумной улице, со всех сторон лавки, увешанные платками и цветными открытками, и Проспера внезапно останавливается.  
— Твоя магия исчезла не от пробуждения, — говорит она, вдруг поняв. — Глупый мальчишка, ты остановил мое умирание?  
Она хватает его за локоть, и шум улицы уходит, они стоят вдвоем лицом к лицу. Арри смотрит на Просперу и поглаживает воротник ее блузки.  
— Летаргия на пятьсот лет — это не очень сложно, я рассчитывал на дольше. Но магию тянет порядочно, даже если спать рядом, правда.  
Глаза его блестят. Проспера отводит взгляд на шпиль собора и ждет, пока сможет что-то спокойно сказать.  
— Я ничему тебя не научила на острове, нужно было защемить тебя в дерево, как делала Сикоракса.  
Арри морщит нос и изображает из себя оскорбленную невинность.  
— Тогда я не смог бы летать по твоим поручениям, ты правильно меня учила.  
— Зачем тогда тебе нужна была свобода?  
— Чтобы испытать тебя и себя, герцогиня. Сможешь ли ты отпустить меня, если раньше любила власть так безудержно, что убивала из-за нее каждого, кто переходил тебе дорогу или делался слишком сильным? А я ведь был силен, ты знала. И смогу ли я жить без тебя, даже получив самое драгоценное для духа — возможность не служить никому?  
— И что же?  
Она знает ответ.  
Арри ясно улыбается.  
— Ты прошла испытание. А я — нет, Проспера, но я сам выбрал вернуться к тебе.  
Она поднимает руку и чувствует покалывание на кончиках пальцев. Арри касается их губами и снова улыбается.  
— Я чувствую отголосок своей магии в твоей.  
И их омывает теплой волной, в которой слышно еще чье-то присутствие. Арри раздувает ноздри, Проспера поворачивается, и они хватают под локти неприметного туриста в джинсах и серой майке.  
— Вот только не надо, превращайся.  
Он слушается, и сквозь стирающиеся черты лица проступает физиономия Локи.  
— Ничего себе, — скалится он.  
— Правильно ты нас опасался,— отвечает Арри, и Проспера добавляет:  
— Духи хранят отпечаток магии, использованной против них.  
— Так что я тебя теперь везде найду, — весело говорит Арри. — Колись, кого собирался стереть с лица земли?  
— Ну почему сразу стереть и почему сразу собирался? — парирует Локи. — А просто выйти погулять я не мог?  
— Не мог, — согласно отвечают они.  
— Хор, — фыркает Локи. — Считайте, что у меня свободное время.  
— Отпустить? — спрашивает Арри.  
Проспера кивает.  
— Ты останешься должен мне услугу. И не вздумай обмануть, у меня есть яд.  
— И я тебя найду, если что, — добавляет Арри.  
— Напугаааали, — тянет Локи и исчезает в толпе. За самовольный уход агент Коулсон имеет право применить к нему заклинание гниения, и это далеко не шутки, но Локи отказывается показывать свой страх или прекращать эти периодические пробежки.  
Арри переводит взгляд на Просперу.  
— А теперь, — безапелляционно заявляет он, — мы возвращаемся в отель. Или я взлечу прямо здесь, как воздушный шарик.  
Проспера целует его и крепко держит за запястье.

— Знаешь, я подумал: это необязательно на меня направили взрыв, он мог быть просто предназначен для человека или существа, который попытается открыть проход.  
Проспера выходит из душа и становится напротив зеркала рядом с Арри. Его прическа похожа на воронье гнездо, разрушенное прицельным ракетным ударом. Мокрое воронье гнездо.  
— И Локи отрикошетил его на тебя? — уточняет она.  
Арри пожимает плечами.  
— Мог даже машинально закрыться, рефлексы у него отработаны. А врагов у Локи — половина вселенной.  
— Но тогда проход полностью контролирует это... что бы или кто бы это ни был, и Локи не может им управлять.  
— Скорее всего. Сам управлять не может, но перенастроить с нашей помощью — вполне. Подвяжем нити, и проход начнет работать.  
— И потянет сюда того, кто его перенастроил.  
— Да, может начаться бардак, — подтверждает Арри с зубной щеткой во рту. — Вувем офторофны.  
— Я всегда осторожна, — парирует Проспера с улыбкой и выходит из ванной, проведя ладонью по его голой мокрой спине.  
Уже ночью, обессилено откинувшись на подушки, она медленно произносит:  
— А нить к Миранде есть?  
— Как раз и подстрахуем, — на выдохе твечает Арри.

— Так, так, хватит тут ползать, как мухи сонные! — Тони хлопает в ладоши и изображает бурную деятельность в центре собора.  
Клинт, по официальной версии прибывший для поддержки и на всякий случай, сдувает невидимую пылинку со стрелы и комментирует:  
— Тони, не шурши. Я, может, из-за тебя со счета сбился.  
— Ты не из-за меня сбился, — отвечает он. — Меньше надо к Наташе шнырять по ночам. Она, между прочим, здесь под прикрытием. Где-то.  
— Пшел вон, — нежно говорит Клинт. — Не лезь в мою личную жизнь, и я тебя не пристрелю.  
— Ты обещал пристрелить меня первым.  
— Непременно, — лениво соглашается Клинт. — Уж тебя, Локи, просто руки чешутся. Но агент Коулсон — бог убеждения.  
Арри ухмыляется, увидев обиженную гримасу Локи. Он больше не прикидывается лишенным сил, стоит снова в центре возле Тони и смирился с тем, что сейчас еще раз может попасть под взрыв, устроенный непонятно кем, забравшим его проход в другие миры.  
Проспера, проходя к своей усыпальнице, на секунду задерживается у него за спиной.  
— Сразу после заклинания встанешь на плите Миранды, — тихо говорит она, — и мы квиты.  
Локи изгибает губы в ехидной улыбке и кивает.  
Они располагаются как в прошлый раз: Локи в центре, Проспера у своей гробницы, Арри рядом с ней, Тони и Клинт с техниками отходят к противоположной стене собора. В руках у Тони и Арри планшеты. Как только Локи разбудит магию, дремлющую в проходе, они синхронизируют остатки магических нитей и постараются сдержать то, что придет. А что-то придет, Проспера чувствует знакомое легкое возбуждение, в пальцах покалывает, и волосы Арри чуть шевелятся. Он мой дух, думает она, только мой.  
Локи поворачивается спиной к ним и поднимает руки, проговаривая заклинание.  
Их ослепляет свет. Когда Проспера отнимает ладонь от лица, Локи уже стоит на плите ее дочери, а в центре из шипящей и переливающейся всеми цветами временной воронки выходит женщина в черном, и глаза ее невероятной синевы.  
— Нашла, — говорит она низким грудным голосом.  
Проспера накрывает всех остатками своего магического щита и набрасывает на застывшего Арри серебряную цепь — единственный оставшийся у нее артефакт. Но он стоит того.  
— Действительно за мной, — медленно произносит Арри, как только цепь касается его запястья.  
— Нет, Сикоракса, — отвечает Проспера.  
Колдунья смеется.  
— А я никого не спрашиваю. И тебя не спрошу. Ты думала, что я исчезла, умерла, потеряла силы? Такие, как мы, не умирают. Когда меня изгнали из Алжира, то посадили в лодку уже мертвой, но я воскресла — мою магию не смогли убить. Такие, как мы, могут только уснуть или затаиться.  
— Не равняй себя со мной, — бросает Проспера, чтобы потянуть время и заодно разозлить. Локи сбоку, он подстрахует. Она переводит взгляд на Клинта, и тот еле заметно кивает. — Я герцогиня Миланская, а ты подлая берберка, узнавшая колдовство в грязной пещере и продавшая себя дьяволу.  
— Я отдалась дьяволу и получила за это могущество, а ты занялась волшбой и потеряла престол. Действительно, могу ли я равнять тебя с собой? Я сотворила Калибана, которого ты не смогла убить, а ты родила слабую дочь и даже не сумела продлить ей жизнь. Кому магия помогла больше?  
У Просперы темнеет в глазах. Но она чувствует прохладную ладонь у себя на плече, и Арри спасает ее.  
— Тогда я — сильнее вас обеих, — насмешливо говорит он. — Маленький дух воздуха, за обладание которым сражаются две волшебницы.  
Сикоракса смотрит на него, словно он драгоценная жемчужина.  
— Ты не маленький дух, — с нежностью говорит она. — Ты можешь убивать и разрушать, призывать под свое крыло тьму и сонм существ, повелевать сознанием и причинять боль. В тебе сотни обликов и множество имен, ты был лучшим моим приобретением, и я долго тебя искала в тысячах миров, куда забросила меня Проспера. Я не собираюсь уступать тебя.  
Арри качает головой.  
— А нечего уступать. У меня больше нет крыльев, и погибли те существа, которые я мог призывать. А все свое могущество я истратил, даря жизнь твоей сопернице. Хочешь меня взять? Бери, но тебе достанется только та оболочка, которую ты сейчас видишь.  
— Неправда, — шипит Сикоракса, ее волосы развеваются, как у Медузы Горгоны, а из сжатой руки вырастает черный вихрь. — Ты врешь, твоя оболочка — простая блажь сильнейшего духа.  
— Я даже не могу летать, — отвечает Арри с дурашливой улыбкой. — А ведь раньше мог от края до края земли пронестись. Как стрела!  
Проспера сдергивает магический щит, и Клинт выпускает стрелу в зеленую нить, которую делает видимой Тони. Она лопается со звоном, и Локи подхватывает ее. Нить вспыхивает синим — так, что глазам больно, и Локи с размаху, как аркан, забрасывает ее на Сикораксу.  
— Берегись! — кричит Арри и в прыжке бросается под воронку. Проспера только и успевает, что крепче сжать серебряную цепь. Воронка рассыпается на тысячи мельчайших искр и накрывает собой всех.

— Будем считать, что задание выполнено, — спокойно говорит агент Коулсон.  
— Ха, — комментирует Тони и получает тычок в ребра от Клинта. Клинт не в духе — его лук оплавился от взрыва, в порядок приведут еще нескоро.  
Локи открывает глаза и лениво смотрит на переговаривающихся. Он занял диван, спихнув оттуда Тони, и притворяется бессильным. Проспера знает, что на этот раз притворство недалеко от истины, но Локи все равно усугубляет, раскинувшись на диване в позе умирающего лебедя.  
Она стоит, опираясь на стол. На столе сидит Арри, прислонившись к ее плечу, и дремлет. Драка с бывшей хозяйкой его вымотала, пальцы, державшие нити у самой воронки, еле гнутся, одна бровь опалена.  
— А как вы считаете?  
— Проход закрыт, равновесие восстановлено, Сикоракса заперта в своем мире далеко за пределами наших вселенных, чего еще желать? — Ей вообще-то все равно. На кону не стояла судьба мира, а судьба Арри, а он спасен. Остальное неважно.  
— Я бы так не сказал, — замечает Локи, зажмурившись.  
— Да, — поддакивает Тони. — Дырка есть.  
— То есть?  
— Да то самое, — объясняет Тони одновременно ей и агенту Коулсону. — Проход мы закрыли, подвязать нити — дело техники, но Локи сплел свою магию с нитью, привязанной к надгробию твоей дочери, а она какая-то особенная оказалась. Расплести не можем теперь, вырывается, наше оборудование на нее не действует. И структура интересная, такая самопроизвольная косичка.  
Локи морщится.  
— Не надо, плел по всем правилам, из чего было. — Его авторство теперь секрет Полишинеля.  
Проспера кивает.  
— Да, там слишком много моей магии.  
— Могу я спросить, почему? — аккуратно интересуется агент Коулсон.  
— Спросить — можете, — отвечает Проспера.  
— Кхм! — откашливается Тони. — Я думал все эти два часа, пока вы тут приходили в себя... ай! Клинт, мать твою цирковую! Сделаем лук в лучшем виде, дай только виски хлебнуть и не тычь в меня своими железными пальцами.  
— Не хвалите себя, мистер Старк, мы с удовольствием выслушаем вашу идею.  
— Это не идея, а скорее расчеты. Я загнал все данные по нитям и вашей магии, дорогие мои духи, в одну новенькую программу, конфетка просто...  
— Тони!  
— Если коротко: этой нити нужна сильная подпитка от магии Просперы, чтобы встать на место. Если верить данным о твоих первоначальных возможностях, до смерти, то за пару часов ты бы управилась, а так выйдет на пределе, с выключением всех функций организма почти до нуля.  
— Другой возможности нет?  
— Нет, агент Коулсон. Магии Локи в этой нити по минимуму, даже после того, как он ее усилил своим заклинанием.  
— Сколько? — не дрогнув, спрашивает Проспера.  
— Три месяца и пять дней, — отвечает Тони.  
Арри поднимает голову.  
— Выспимся, — говорит он.  
Через полчаса вопросы о резервной поддержке и обустройстве саркофага решены, и все уходят. Локи, покидающий их последним, задерживается в дверях и хищно скалится.  
— Я понял, почему тебе разрешили забрать Миранду из всех детей. Она же была незаконнорожденной, так? И кто ее отец? Ариэль не подходит, ты встретила его позже, или это был тот монах, которого я убил, чтобы пробраться в свиту твоей матери?  
Проспера закрывает за ним дверь и стоит, не в силах пошевелиться. Напряжение догнало ее. Она и сама не помнит, кто отец Миранды, лица в сумраке времени слились в одно. Она окружила дочь магией со дня рождения, вся ее короткая слабая жизнь держалась на волшебстве, но даже оно не победило обыкновенную человеческую смерть.  
Арри обнимает ее сзади, держа кисти рук на весу, и целует в затылок.  
— Я видел, как ты приказала похитить ее тело из Неаполя. Ты отдала слишком много магии, пытаясь ее оживить.  
— Но Миранда мертва, а моя магия сочится из ее могилы и требует еще.  
— В последний раз, — обещает Арри. — А затем и ты будешь свободна.

Она ложится в свою усыпальницу, надев парадное платье герцогини. Внутри оборудовали чуть ли не целую лабораторию, опутали все проводами, им на запястья нацепили датчики, но Проспера не обращает внимания. Она должна лежать, как подобает ее положению, и яркий желтый шелк с узором из гранатов струится под рукой.  
Арри опускается рядом.  
— Я буду охранять твой сон, — обещает он и осторожно обнимает ее.  
— Лучше поспи и ты, — отвечает Проспера.  
Стеклянная плита опускается на место каменной, и они засыпают под писк датчиков, сплетя пальцы, как пятьсот лет назад.


End file.
